Zoo of Olympus, A Percy Jackson Fanfic
by Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades
Summary: After a slightly alternitive ending to Blood of Olympus, Percy needs to find a way to help camp fix itself after Gaia took out a few things in camp. PercyxOC and LeoxCalypso
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Gals**

 **This is my first fanfic and it's also a test book using an Idea I think has never been done before. The crew from Percy Jackson and the Heros of Olympus making a zoo. In this, Blood of Olympus's events kind of happened up to page 451. Then the rest is explain in the story on what happens afterward.**

 **If you think it's stupid and dumb Idea, just leave and say to yourself that it's not a good story. If not, Well thank you! I hope you enjoy it as much as I will be writing it.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Chapter 1: What has happened.**

Oh hey, the name is Percy Jackson, two time savior of Olympus, Co-Slayer of Gaia, and Son of Poseidon, and I'm depressed. How? Annabeth is dead. I lay still on my bunk, staring up at the ceiling of my cabin, looking at the details of fish and shells on it. I sigh as I begin to recall the events that unfolded around the battle of Gaia.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I'm holding onto the rail of the_ Argo II _for dear life as we are spiked back by Zeus to America with a loud boom as we broke the sound barrier. I never went as fast as I did in my life, and this probably ruined roller coasters for me, except this has a chance of death._

 _I turn to my fellow companions, who are also on deck. I don't know why we are on deck on a ship going at least five hundred miles an hour, not including the jets that were running thanks to Leo and Hephaestus speedy work and Zeus's air boost. So we are probably going more like 700 miles an hour._

 _Soon enough, I saw Manhattan and Camp Half Blood, with none other than Gaia, towering over everything with a form that looked like a woman carved out of a mountain smashing Camp. I knew that we alone with now godly support could kill her. Wait…_

" _JASON!" I bellowed to him over the roaring winds, "CAN YOU GIVE ME AND LEO AN AIR BOOST OFF THE SHIP?!"_

" _WHAT?" was my response from a Jason who is impersonating a flag in the wind and shocked Annabeth. Leo didn't say a word as I grab his ankles and held on to him._

" _ON THREE!" I shouted "THREE!"_

 _Suddenly I was blasted forward, and Leo and I were now a two man rocket. Leo suddenly stuck out his hands and lit from his shoulders to his fingers on fire, and started to roll, spinning me. I got the idea and had water burst up, speeding us up and creating spikes over a shell that was around me and the lower half of Leo that were not only aerodynamic but were ment so that even if Gaia survived, she couldn't pull us out without tearing out a hunk of her chest with us._

 _As soon as I saw Gaia's eyes, I knew we would hit her in moments, so I closed my eyes and waited for the mud or blood. Then I felt like I went trough a shit field on a hot day in July. And yes, I know what that smells like. I open my eyes to see we are buried in Gaia's left lung, and we have just about killed her._

 _Now all we need to do is wait for the…_

 _Nevermind, there's the golden confetti we were looking for. As soon as we started to drop, Leo grab hold of me and jetted his way down like Iron Man, holding on to me with one arm over my armpits and around my back with my right arm over his shoulder._

 _As soon as we touched the earth, we collapsed and the world around me went black after I saw the_ Argo II _crash down a few feet off the coast in a fiery explosion._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Annabeth died in the explosion, and Coach Hedge lost a leg, and Frank lost an eye. Nico shadow traveled out with Hazel, who was the only one in arm's length, but did manage to get a nice cut on his cheek from the debris as well as Hazal got a splinter in her shoulder about the size of a smaller flashlight.

It's been three weeks after it, and everything has changed a bit from Gaia's rampage. Cabin 12 was leveled, but Pollux was at the Big House with his dad. Cabin 8, 11, and 10 were turned gold due to a certain mud woman who blew up into golden dust, much to Artemis' and Aphrodite' anger and Hermes Cabin's frustration. Cabins 14 through 16 were damaged due to Gaia's rise from the earth in front of them. Most camper's were relevantly not injured, besides three who died by foot of Gaia and four more broke a few bones, but a good deal of weapons were lost in the attempt to slow down Gaia's rise. It also so happened that Gaia tossed a boulder the size of Zeus' Fist onto the strawberry fields, ruining our funds.

So here we are, in ruins with practically no money from the repairs of cabins 14 and 15, but we couldn't completely fix 16 and not even begin on cabin 12 due to no cash.

I get up out of my grieving state, and walk towards the door, sluggishly. I drag myself toward the Arena and see Mrs. O'Leary playing with a rubber ball in a part of the Arena which kind of became her pen. That's when a stroke of genius hit me that even Lady Athena would approve of. I turn on my heels and dash towards the Big House to tell Chiron on how we are going to make cash. We are going to build a zoo of monsters.

 **Like it? Tell me!**

 **Got suggestions? Tell me!**

 **Needs improvement? Tell me!**

 **Hate it? Leave in peace politely.**

 **Remember, this is my first Fanfic and first Chapter, so it is a bit choppy and not as good. So judge fairly and tell me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, wow. I don't know what else to tell you but wow. 30 people saw this already? I'm flabbergasted, and someone even PMed me about my story, even if it is only one chapter done. Before I forget, I'm shouting out to** _ **lolitathegoddessorca860**_ **for being the very first one to PM me.**

 **Now I have seen into the future and you guys are complaining about how short my chapters are. I am going to guarantee you that the first chapter will be the shortest chapter.**

 **But what am I doing ranting in front of all of you? On with the story already!**

I run up to the Big House. As I go up, I see even more damage than before. For one, the rock climbing wall has collapsed into a football field of rubble onto the Amphitheater. The pavilion is ok, besides a stray bit of _Argo II_ impaled into the ground next to the Ares Cabin table. I don't think they are going to move it, actually they are going to make it part of their table last I heard.

The pegasus stables are gone, it was taken out with the same rock that destroyed the strawberry fields. I was also devastated at the thought of my loss of Blackjack, just like Annabeth, scratch that. I miss Annabeth more than Blackjack. No matter how much he craved for donuts and called me boss, he was a good friend, but Annabeth was my best friend and girlfriend.

Suddenly, I run into a wall of meat. Not something that happens often. I look up to see Frank standing over me, with a few extra pounds added from the muscle he gained fighting off waves of katobleps in Venice, or so I was told. His Chinese Canadian baby man face, dubbed by Arion, now sports a burn mark scar from his newly grown back right eyebrow to his right cheek, with a red eyepatch over said right eye. His hand is extended, probably to help me up. I'm going to do the obvious and take it. I stumble slightly as I'm helped up.

"Percy, Mr. D was looking for us, the Seven that is." he says in a more rougher voice, probably from the explosion.

"Wait, Didn't you and Hazel go back to Camp Jupiter?" I ask, slightly bewildered by him being here.

Frank rolls his eyes "I was, till Bacchus showed up and teleported Hazel and myself here." he responds to my stupid question. I respond with a nod and I run up the now worn down path up to the Big House with Nico on the porch leaning on his Stygian Iron sword, his messy black hair grown down to his shoulder and a thin white scar an inch from the corner of his eye and ends at his jaw. Hazel is sitting in a chair next to him, with Piper to her right and Nico to her left. Jason is sitting next to Piper, spinning his coin/sword/spear.

So all we are waiting for is my Co-Slayer of Gaia. I take a seat across from Piper and next to Nico after we fist bumped. I take out Riptide from my weathered jeans, and remembered Franks remark about it able to go to grenade form and I slightly chuckle at that thought.

Then Fire Boy runs up to the porch and looks around. "Where the heck is Mr. D?" He inquires, still fiddling with some sort of mess of wires, a battery, and some sort of thing that looks like a top part of a taser.

"Right here Lucifer. Now that everyone is here, we can get going." Says the god in question, stepping out of the Big House in a more dress shirt with leopard print on it. He grabs hold of Hazel's shoulder after she stands, and she grabs Piper's and Nico's and so on and so forth till we make a chain with Piper in the middle. Then we are warped out.

As soon as the light fades, I notice that Zeus looks a bit more casual, for Zeus. He is wearing a deep blue suit with a cloud white shirt and an electric blue tie. And a pair of sneakers with lightning bolts on them. Im guessing Apollo and Hermes got a kick out of that.

After we all bow and such, we all look to Zeus expecting something.

"We have finally decided that you are all worthy of reward for your services." Booms Zeus. Most of the gods nod in agreement, besides a few, cough cough Hera cough.

"Very well. Jason Grace, my son, step forward." Thunders Zeus, who shifted into Jupiter. "Does anyone deny him a wish of the gods?" no one said a word.

"Very well, Jason you may have any wish besides godhood from the gods." Says Jupiter in a softer voice to his son.

"I'd like a pair of coats made from Nemean Lion hide." Says Jason. I kind of get why he wants that. He doesn't want Piper getting hurt by anything. Suddenly two shifting coats appear in his hands, one blue the other a golden brown.

"They will become any kind of overcoat you desire that is any color." Speaks up Aphrodite, smiling at her daughter. The blue coat shifts and becomes a blue unzippable hoodie and the brown coat becomes a hoodie as well.

The rewards went on and on. Frank and Hazel lost their curses. Nico officially became King of Ghosts, and his first decree was to have Minos be sent to Punishment at once. I want to see what my little cousin comes up with for him. Leo's gift was a slightly surprising one. He asked for Calypso's release. And he wanted to do it on Festus back. Hephaestus just snapped his fingers and suddenly a giant bronze dragon appears in front of us, scaring the living hell out of Frank and Hazel, slightly shocking Nico, makes Piper and Jason grin, and Leo yells out in happiness. Me? I'm remembering when I had to turn this thing off. As long as it doesn't try to barbecue me, I'm get along with it just fine.

"Percy Jackson, my son" Booms out Poseidon, his voice like wave crashing against cliffs. I step forward.

"Does anyone say my son is not deserving?" Challenges Dad, looking around the room, daring someone to say yes. Ares looks like he is about to say something, but a quick glare from Hades, who is up for honorary reasons, makes sure he keeps his trap shut.

"Very well. Perseus, you can have any wish once again, including immortality." Says Poseidon. I think about my idea a bit, and suddenly Athena stiffens.

"Someone came up with an idea that isn't half bad. Who was it?" Exclaims Athena, looking around to see who was it. One by one, everyone denies it was them, till I'm the only one in the Throne Room who hasn't said something. Athena looks to me expectantly.

"Well, It seems you are the one with a good idea. So speak up. I want to hear it." She says, notepad on her lap.

I look around and I sigh.

"This may sound crazy at first, but hear me out," I state. "I think it would be a good idea to build a zoo for monsters. I'm planning on calling it the Zoo of Olympus."

 **Like it? Tell me!**

 **Got Suggestions? Tell me!**

 **Needs Improvement? Tell me!**

 **Don't Like it? Leave in peace politely.**

 **I'm planning on doing more stuff in the future, but I need your suggestions so there will be no writers block, so PM ideas, I'm all ears for anything from the crazy to the realistic. But what I do really need is a few OC, So give me names, ages, eye color, hair color, and some background info.**

 **Thanks -SonofNyxHades**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I promised, here is that chapter I said I was going to post, so hope it meets expectations.**

 **Sadly, I don't own PJatO, HoO, or any of Rick Riordan's characters, or the ones you send me, Just mine and Zoo of Olympus.**

 **Enjoy, or not. I can't make you do anything. Read on and decide!**

I sigh as I walk out of the Throne Room. After three hours of Athena nerding everywhere about stuff, Zeus, me, and practically everyone else, besides Malcom, (Don't know how he got there, but he did.) came to the same conclusion that the meeting should be adjourned. So that means I got to call in a few favors from a number of gods. Great.

First stop, Our Pyro's father, Hephaestus. I walk up the steps of a mix of a steampunk blacksmith and a factory that all together looks a bit like a temple. I walk up to the vault like door and I knock three times, then wait. I look around a bit, waiting for a flaming bearded man to answer. I see Festus curled around a smoke stack sticking off the roof, so that means…

"Yo, Perce, how can I help you?" Calls out a certain curly haired boy with a hammer in hand.

"Looking for your dad Leo." I reply to the mechanic.

"Yeah, Come on in. It's a bit chilly outside." Says Leo, who happens to have a small campfire going on top of his head. I shrug and follow him into the smith god's abode. I look around and see all sorts of machines and pipes around the place, all leading to a giant central stage where it looks as if a volcano was split in half, and a steel platform was put just out of the lava flow, and someone put an anvil that was near the edge of it with all sorts of smithing items around there in a perfect order.

"Leo! Can you grab me my riveter? The boiler will explode from the heat otherwise!" Booms a voice. Leo grabs a tool from a bench and runs over to a piece of machinery. I see a pair of trouser with a few grease stains and a pair of combat boots with more than enough substances that appear to have dripped onto them. Leo slides under the giant steel tank and soon, two pairs off grease stained jeans are sticking out from the behemoth of a boiler.

Eventually Leo and Hephaestus crawl out from the now functioning boiler.

"So lad, you wanted to talk with me?" Says the fire god, his voice like an exploding volcano.

"Yes sir, I wanted to know if you have anything that can catch monsters alive, and relevantly unharmed." I request, not wanting to back up much in fear of a certain forge.

"Hm, that will be no easy task, but I'll charge you half price because of my son here" He pats Leo's shoulder "And it may be on the market soon with your plan being sprung into action, so I need all the experience of making some of these in a bit of time." He rumbles, scratching his beard which is in flames. I just hold out a bag of drachma, which he takes and counts, and I hand him a few more.

"Those are so I can have it earlier." I slightly whisper.

"Very well, you got yourself a monster catching device Perseus." Bellows Hephaestus, with a slight chuckle, he gets to work, molding metals to his liking in his forge.

"Well, you may want to get out, cause sparks do tend to fly." Leo chuckles and leads me to the vault door.

One down, two to go. I walk down a ways, and I see a marble temple, which looks like the Parthenon and the Library of Congress. I only know about the later because of Annabeth. Huh, even thinking about her makes me depressed in a way.

I open the giant spruce and bronze doors to see rows upon rows of books, and a few thousand tables and some hundred computers. I see Athena sitting on a ladder, scolding an owl who is carrying a basket that looks as if it dumped a few books to the floor. I walk up to the ladder and clear my throat.

"Ah, Perseus. You and I will talk later, Snow." She says, going from me and back to the white owl. The owl nods and flies off, to gods know where, wait, they actually know where he may go…

"So Perseus Jackson, come to see some of those blueprints of Annabeth's?" States the Goddess, who happens to have teleported behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Y...yeah." I stutter, still scared witless by the owl goddess. She motions me to follow to a table with a mountain of papers and a bucket of pencils and a few crafting items added to the bunch. She flies through a few and brings out a folder, with a owl on the front and _Annabeth Chase_ scribbled below it.

"I copied them all, and I decided to give you the originals. Also, the place you wanted to build the zoo is now a few miles from Camp Half Blood. Take a look when you get the chance." She says, and nods in slight respect to me, which I think was because I tried my best to save her daughter, my girlfriend, after the fire.

I turn and start walking out when I hear what may be my doom cry out behind me.

"Do you know even where Artemis's camp is? Or if you are allowed in it?"

 **Like it? Got Suggestions? Needs Improvement? Tell me!**

 **And I will post another over the weekend. So don't worry about waiting for long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I promised, here is that chapter I said I was going to post this weekend, so hope it meets expectations. But like I said, I need characters, and soon. If you got one, PM me your characters. Make it as detailed as you want, and I can fill in the blanks from there if you want.**

 **Sadly, I don't own PJatO, HoO, or any of Rick Riordan's characters, or the ones you send me, Just mine and Zoo of Olympus.**

 **Enjoy, or not. I can't make you do anything. Read on and decide!**

I turn to Athena, who is standing smugly in the doorway. She just waves and slams the door shut. I pale greatly, then I slap my forehead for being a Seaweed Brain. I could just IM Artemis so I could ask her my questions without all the arrow holes in my body that would be shot by some silver preteens in the woods..

I will a fist full of water from the nearby fountain to be flung in front of Apollo's chariot that's floating in the sky, and a turn it to mist. A rainbow appears and swish my Olympian Credit Card which I fused with my Lotus Hotel and Casino card so it's practically unlimited in drachma, and is unlimited in any mortal currency, through it and it shows that I need to speak for my message to go through.

"Oh Lady Iris, show me Lady Artimes, in her Hunters Camp… Probably." I shout. Suddenly, the misty rainbow turns into a screen and I see Artemis pinning up another pelt to her collection. I cough, and she turns.

"Ah, Perseus, what is it that you need?" She states, obviously uncomfortable talking to a male, especially in her own camp.

"Lady Artemis, I need to ask a few things." I reply politely, because I don't want to be a Jackalope. She waves her hand and sits in a smaller version of her throne that appeared behind her.

"I wish to know if there any monsters that you would consider more of an animal" I inquire, which she raises an eyebrow "I just don't want to put humanoid like monsters in a cage and then Animal Rights coming up and slamming on my door at two in the morning."

She nods her head "Well, obviously the Hellhound is a first that comes to mind. Then there is the Catoblepas, a Boar headed bull, the Chimera, the Crocotta, Drakons, Dragons, then Gryphons, Hippalectryons, Hippocampus, Hippogriff, Hydra, Perhaps the Manicore, Jackalopes" I shudder, ", Not Cerberus, but maybe Orthrus, Phoenixes, Skolopendra, Stymphalian Birds, Monocerata (Unicorns), Pegasuses, The Erymanthian Boar, the Nemean Lions, and the Karkinos are a few just off the top of my head." She lists.

I nod "Ok, now, can I convince you to capture a few of the, alive and relevantly unharmed?" I semi-plead.

"Hm… very well, you as a bit from us with that, but it is a new challenge and the girls are a bit bored with just killing them. This may satisfy that boredom. But you will pay them fifteen drachma a week, and I get double. Think you can handle that?" She grins, as if she won a fight. I slash the card through the IM, and she gets a notice. Her eyes bulge at the sight of the cash I gave her.

"Thats for the first few months. Now, do we have a deal?" I ask, trying to wrap this up. All I get is a nod and the message disappears. Now on to the zoo site… wait, where the hell is it anyway?

I sigh in defeat as I walk up to Athena's Temple. Again. I go to open it, and see a note on the door. I tear it off and read it.

'Perseus,

I am going to assume you came back to ask where is the location of your zoo, well, I put a small stone that will transport you to there as soon as you touch it. It's in the bush to the right when you walk down the steps.

Good luck!'

I crumble up the note, and follow its instruction till I dig a blueish grey stone with an owl painted in silver from a thorny rose bush… which was quite painful. I rub my thumb over the marking and suddenly there is a flash of light and I am gone from Olympus.

I look around after the light fades back to normal. I see that I am on a field, and everywhere I look is a great place to hold a monster of some type. A small amount of mountain foothills with a few caves into it on its far left is to my right, a temperate forest next to it, and the field I am standing in next to them, to my left is a cliff with a waterfall running down it into a pool, and more clift all the way back to a few meter behind me, the waterfall is about four miles from me, and the clift is probably seven miles long. Directly in front of me is a mostly enclosed bay. Behind me is a highway, not even two miles away, but its view is blocked by a thick pine forest.

I place a small square box in front of me, and press the top of it, and watch it expand in front of me. Soon a monument rises from the box. As soon as it finishes building itself, a circular pavilion with a hegde circling it has risen, with only four walkways in. Before each walkway, a statue has risen. To the North and the highway, a statue of Zeus, to the South and the sea, a statue of Poseidon, my father, and to the East and the mountains, a statue of Hades, and to the East and the waterfall, a statue of me. All of the statues are in full battle gear made of Imperial gold for Zeus, Emerald for my father, Stygian Iron for Hades, and Celestial Bronze for me and we are all in some sort of striking position. In the center of the pavilion is a pedestal made of marble with a grey granite trim and rising from it is a sword that is triple the size of the original. Around the base of the pedestal is the names of those died in the Giant War and the Titan War. The sword is Annabeth's Drakon Bone Sword and it is made of diorite, giving it a steel like feel to it. This was going to be a monument to me, with Riptide in the center, but I had Athena modify it so it was a monument to Annabeth. I kind of find it fitting that it is one of her creations that becomes her monument.

Suddenly Hermes flashes in, with a long box in hand.

"Hey Hephaestus told me that it's done." He says, sounding a bit hyper. I look in and see a sort of net launcher, but it is reinforced with steel woven with celestial bronze and imperial gold on the netting, and it looks like it reloads automatically.

"Tell him thanks, and can you ask him to send four more to me?" I thank him, while imputing my extra order. He nods, then extends his hand for his payment. I had him my O.C.C. and he swipes it and takes the cash he needs. Then he flashes off, leaving me with the newly grown monument and base of my zoo. Now all I need is some people to help me with it…

 **Like it? Got Suggestions? Needs Improvement? Tell me!**

 **And I will post another over the weekend. So don't worry about waiting for long.**


	5. AN

**Hey, small Authors Note.**

 **Recently, I got my eye scratched, so I had to get it cheacked out. I couldn't write for the last two weeks cause I couldn't see properly. Now I can see a bit, so I may start back up again in a few days. Expect a new chapter by next week.**

 **Thanks**

 **SonofNyxHades**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, so sorry I didn't post when I said I was going to. I wish I could have posted this sooner, but school and professors really hate me.**

 **That, and I couldn't see out of my right eye for a week, so I could not write or do anything involving words or a screen for that entire week. But I am better now… so I will give you a long chapter.**

 **Anyway, enough of my bitching. On to the disclaimer and the chapter.**

 **I don't own PJO, HoO, anything from that universe, or your characters. I only own ZoO and anything I originally made.**

I scroll through pages of blueprints on Annabeth's laptop, seeing what I could use to make use so I could preserve the memory of her in the zoo. I did find a few ways of creating a fire proof, acid proof, and extremely large body proof glass, but apparently it is not bullet proof. As I scroll through memory lane on her laptop, I hear the beating of wings and a battle cry. I look up to see that five pegasus are riding toward me. On their backs, I see a pair of campers for each pegasus.

I stand up, getting ready to greet them but I feel like something is off. I look to them, and notice their weapons. I should expect a few because of protection from monsters, but they are carrying enough weapons to fight a Titan with their legion of ten, then they are in full battle armor. I look up at them confused. Then I realize why the were there when the arrow entered my arm.

I look up and see they are not wearing the classic orange or purple, but instead they are wearing a yellow color with a gold lining. I grab the arrow and break off enough of it so I could fight, but left enough so I could take it out later. As soon as the pegasus's hooves touch the earth, the small platoon of unknown warriors surround me. One with a small skinny gold cape marches up to me, a scowl added to a permanent sneer that is always on Ares kids faces.

"Damn traitor," he spits, a hint of blood lust in his voice. "You are going to take in monsters that killed us like lost puppies to what, help us? NO! They would rather kill us and pick our bones out of their teeth!"

I sigh, and look him in the eye as I draw Riptide, its bronze blade with the engravings glowing dully in the sun light.

"I don't want to fight you." I say as calmly as I can when there are three spears poking your back.

"Well, that's a pity for you because I want your head on a pike. Kill him." Barks the Spawn of War. Then one of the lackies comes up to my, sword raised to chop downward and cleave my skull. I deflect the blow, then draw a dagger I got from Thalia that she got for a spoil of war and plunged the crude bronze blade into the chink in his armor around his neck. Then I spin Riptide into an icepick grip and spin around and plunge the point of my sword through the back plate of his armor into his back and out his gut. I pull blades out with one smooth motion and turn to the others. Three spear men, five swordsmen including the guy in charge, and an archer are staring at me as I ruthlessly killed their comrade.

I waste no time in throwing the dagger into their bow man's throat, killing him in seconds. Then I bring down my sword onto a spear just above the bronze head, making the once threatening weapon a piece of polished firewood then bash him in the face with the flat of my blade. I use my momentum and swing at one of the other unknown demigods, cutting a long gash into his chest and knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing standing their! Kill the traitor!" Screams the leader, fear behind eyes hidden in his helmet. The two spearmen circle me and nod to each other and trust at the same time. I leap back and watch them thrust onward at each other. One of them gets caught in the chest and the other in the gut. The warrior who was stabbed in the chest falls over dead, while his comrade yells out in pain. I silence him by hammering his helmet with the pommel of Riptide, knocking him out.

The captain barks an order, and two of the men he has left charge me. I concentrate and I summon an earthquake that starts making the area shakes greatly and makes everything but three things stumble in sight, the monument of Annabeth, the waterfall with a wave of water flowing toward the other two guys, and Me. I charge forward, and trip one guy and throw the other who is dazed on top of his buddy and stab them both at once through their chests.

I look up to see the leader rushing at me, and I know his strike will make its mark weather I block or not. Unless a tank sized demon dog which is being ridden by an Anti-Ghostbuster who has a sword intervenes. I silently thank Hades that Nico came charging in with Mrs. O'leary and made a pissed demigod pancake.

A sudden ' _You're welcome'_ Enters my mind, followed by a curse after I saw Persephone naked. I wouldn't be surprised if a full immortal child of the god of the dead and the flower goddess comes about in say 8 to 9 months.

"AQUAMAN!" Yells Nico, with the other five demigods that I didn't kill in chains or in two of the cases, on Mrs. O'leary's back bandaged up, "Thanks for taking care of these rogues for me, It's my last job for Camp before I leave to join you." He beams, obviously wanting to help me out. Mostly because I found a picture for a few statues for some dead hunters Annabeth knew, and one was Binca. He nearly begged me to put it up if he joined. I accepted, saying I would have done so if he joined or not. Hey, all demigods that have died around me should be remembered forever as the heros they were for helping me.

"Thanks and how about the others? Did they take the news well?" I inquire. Hey, not to be desperate, but I kind of want Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Leo, the Stolls, Katie, and Tyson part of this inner circle stuff.

Nico gets a slightly sly grin on his face "Everyone accepted, and asked a few extras to come along. They are being brought in Katie's Car, Leo's Dragon, and Chris's Pickup. There is about fifteen others total." He says, then goes grim, "The entire camp knows, and split into separate groups. These rogues are extremists of the small of the factions that want you dead. The largest is the veterans of the Titan war and a few of your larger fans that kind of respect your insane judgement, to a degree. The last group likes you, but doesn't think you can pull this off or doesn't want you you to pull it off. Butch is leading the last group, and Sherman is the leader of the group that wants you dead, while Will leads the group that supports you." He breaths out at the end of his speech.

"Correction," says a voice from behind Nico "We are here Death Breath."

 **Who is behind Nico? Why did these people come? And why did a group of people get formed to kill Percy like he was Adolf Hitler. You will have to find out in a week, because of school and stuff. Again, I need characters. I don't care who they are as long as they are a demigod that is of the Greek or Roman Pantheon. No norse, titan, or primordial demigods… yet. But seriously, I do need those characters or this will not get that far.**

 **So lend me a hand here and tell me anything for a character. It can be anything as basic as a name and a godly parent to a full down description of the person and their entire backstory. I don't care. But seriously, just get me the characters and I get you the story. Sounds fair right?**

 **-SonofNyxHades.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I didn't post this, but some stuff happened that made me delay in posting this. Anywho, thanks JackSonOfEberus for giving me a character to play around with. I hope this is up to your expectations guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Rick Riordan made, even though I want to. I only own Zoo of Olympus and some characters I made. The characters you give me belong to you guys.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Previously on ZoO:** _ **Nico gets a slightly sly grin on his face "Everyone accepted, and asked a few extras to come along. They are being brought in Katie's Car, Leo's Dragon, and Chris's Pickup. There is about fifteen others total." He says, then goes grim, "The entire camp knows, and split into separate groups. These rogues are extremists of the small of the factions that want you dead. The largest is the veterans of the Titan war and a few of your larger fans that kind of respect your insane judgement, to a degree. The last group likes you, but doesn't think you can pull this off or doesn't want you you to pull it off. Butch is leading the last group, and Sherman is the leader of the group that wants you dead, while Will leads the group that supports you." He breaths out at the end of his speech.**_

 _ **"Correction," says a voice from behind Nico "We are here Death Breath."**_

 **Now:**

I look behind Nico while he turns around and see a group of 13 people walking down toward us, with Thalia in the lead.

"Took you guys long enough" Yells Nico back.

"We were held up by afternoon traffic." Counters Katie, who is being flanked by the twins and Malcolm. I shake my head and chuckle.

"So, where are the others?" Asks Nico.

"They should be coming on pegeus, but the Fanatics were taking a few so they may have had a struggle getting here." Answers Clarisse, who is following Chris and is beside a guy I don't know off the top of my head. "The who?" I ask, confused by the name.

"It's the name we gave the guys who want to kill you off," Says Chris, "But Chiron and Mr. D are trying to stop them with

"So… You guys came, thanks a lot for trying to help me out." I say, stepping forward.

"Hey, we are friends, some of us will follow you to hell and back, while others want to preserve the memory of Annabeth through helping you achieve this goal of yours man." Say a certain pyro, who has my Cyclops brother next to him and a girl I remember all too well.

"So, Zeus kept to his word and got you off that island Calypso?" I say, grinning as I saw the daughter of Atlas walk shoulder to shoulder with Leo. I get a nod from her and everyone turns and looks at me expectantly.

"So… You all know that Camp needs help, desperately. And of course the gods are restricted as usual, so I decided to take the matters of getting cash to rebuild camp. I know many are sickened by the thought of putting monsters in cages, but I think it is better than being slaughtered like a pig when they have to eat, and human happens to be the most common food source. I will give you all the chance to turn back and not gain any enemies that will try to stop you at all costs right now." I paused, and waited for someone to walk away. They all stood firm and ready. Then Chris steps forward.

"We all know what is at stake, and we are willing to help you even if it means some people will hate our guts. Besides, they already are after us." Chris asserts, and a pair of nods in agreement come from his twin siblings.

"Good, now, let's get busy." I proclaim.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I seriously do need OCs or this won't continue. I don't really care what info you give me about them, I just need a name and a godly parent at least. So help me out by giving me some stuff to work with.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, Finally got the characters I need to go on. I will need more in the future, but I will tell when it will happen. Also, I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this, but I have a good excuse, Finals are a pain in the ass. So sorry for the extremely long wait.**

 **I don't own anything of Rick Riordan's or any of the OC's that were given to me. The credit for the characters go to JackSonofEberus and Khaos Risen. Other wise everything else is my own. Now that that necessary evil is out of the way, on with the story!**

 **Previously on ZoO:**

 _ **"We all know what is at stake, and we are willing to help you even if it means some people will hate our guts. Besides, they already are after us." Chris asserts, and a pair of nods in agreement come from his twin siblings.**_

 _ **"Good, now, let's get busy." I proclaim.**_

 **And Now:**

I wipe the sweat from my brow as I look at our progress with setting up camp for now till we get a building up for us all to live in. I know, a bunch of teenage/young adult Demigods in one building, recipe for disaster. In this case, no. Turns out, Apollo, being mostly awesome, came and visited his son, the kid I didn't know.

His name is Adam Sonne, and he is a part of my fan base, which I had no idea existed till he told me. The is about fourteen, give or take a few months older. The sandy blond boy also was a great healer, proven when he patched up the band of surviving Fanatics who tried to kill me.

Back to the task at hand, We just set up a oval like ring around a pair of picnic tables and a fair sized bonfire, courtesy of a certain hearth goddess, but we only had had 9 tents, not including the storage tent. And that leaves us here, with our current dilemma.

"We should get two people per tent" Says Katie.

"Thats nice and dandy, but who is sleeping in the same tent as who?" Inquires Thalia, one of the only ones of us that knew how to put up a tent, with Chris, Malcolm, and Nico being the others who did know.

"How about this, The twins will have a tent, Chris and Adam will be in another, Thalia and Clarisse, Tyson and Leo, Malcolm and Nico, Katie and Calypso, and the other two will get the last one." I list off, trying to stop a fight before it started.

"Uh, you may want do it like this," Says Thalia who is shaking her head in disappointment "Percy and Nico will share the first, Clarisse and Skylar will get the second, Leo and Malcolm will get the third, Katie and Calypso will get the fourth, the Twins will get the fifth, Tyson and Theseus will have the sixth, Chris and Adam will have the seventh, and I'll have the last one."

"Wait, why do you get a tent all to yourself." Growls Nico.

"Because I was a hunter of Artemis, and I am not comfortable with anyone in the same room as me besides her cabin." She retorts, obviously vexed.

Wait, where the hell are these big words coming from that are just popping into my mind?

"Hold on, who are Skylar and Theseus?" I ask, because I don't know who the hell they are to be honest.

"That would be us, and who is asking?" Comes a male voice. I turn and see a pair of half bloods walking up to us with pegasus. One is a female with long, messy brown hair and bright blue eyes and the other is a guy with sandy-blonde hair and storm grey eyes. Both are wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt, but the boy is wearing dark grey cargo shorts, the girl is wearing a pair of worn jeans.

"Hey, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you both." I greet, extending my hand for them to shake it. The girl, who I assume is Skylar, shakes my hand and grins in a way that only children of Hermes can. I check for my wallet in my back pocket after she goes to our campfire. The guy shakes my hand in more firm and formal manner, and give me a nod of acknowledgment. As soon as I shook his hand, I turned to the others.

"Ok… So now we are all here." I state.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious." Comes a sarcastic remark from Thalia. I see Theseus crack a grin at that, but remains relatively silent.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever lightning bug. So… First order of business in the morning is to get us a real building up and running for us to sleep and live in, because let's face it, I don't think I am the only one who wants to have to camp in a tent while building this thing. Now, Hephaestus has given us a few construction tools, but is working on other major projects to do much else, and Athena gave use most, if not all, of Annabeth's blueprints and sketches, including Daedalus Laptop which not only contains her works but all of Daedalus' works as well, but is also unable to help us. Now, We don't have much support from the gods, but we still have one ace up our sleeves. A certain goddess who tolerates me has given us some targets and has been hired to track them down and help us capture the monsters we need from the wild. However Artemis has refused to bring her Hunters here unless it is urgent or we have a proper set up with a separate area for them to stay and we have exhibits and such around here. But we are responsible for getting all our materials to build structures and supply our own food. Hephaestus has decided to supply us with special net guns to capture some weaker monsters. However… We are not going to put Cyclops," Tyson shutters "or anything humanoid into enclosures for obvious reasons, but they can join us. So we are on our own after that." I breath out after my long speech, which was slightly unnecessary.

"Quick Question," Says Clarisse, "You still got that infinited cash card, right?"

I sigh and hold up the card that now has a few hole in it. "It's no longer valid. So I am now back down to the cash I stored up just in case this happened, which is not enough to even get Cabin 16 fixed." I mutter, shaking my head.

Then a woman coughs behind me and I turn to see an Iris message with an amused goddess of the hunt who looks like she is debating on wether or not she will turn me into a jackalope.

 **That's all I got for you now. I need to finish up my finals and I need a few ideas on how to go on. I'm going to leave it up to you guys to decide on what they are going to do with the monsters when they catch them. I am thinking something like a Jurassic park style of containment for the bigger monsters but I need your guys input or this will not go far for very long. I will not end it, but if I don't get any feedback, the updates will be almost nonexistent. Other than that, enjoy this and please for the love of god, give me feedback and suggestions!**

 **-SonofNyxHades**


	9. Paused for a while

**Hey Everyone. SonofNyxHades here.**

 **Just wanted everyone to know a few things before I make any more chapters. I will not make anymore, UNLESS I get some feed back from a good deal of you. So if you want me to continue, I need your input. I can not stress this enough; I need your guys feed back or I will never get anywhere with this.**

 **I don't want to be mean about it, nor am I discontinuing the story. I just need some feed back from you guys directly. I don't care if it is PMs or Reviews, I just need it in order for me to continue to make this stuff.**

 **But till that time comes, I am going to put the story on hold till I get some sort of amount of feed back saying that you guys want me to go on with my story. I just don't want to be wasting time writing a story that no one wants to read, so please give me feed back so I can do this.**

 **Thanks for understanding, and if you don't... Eh, I can't do much against you, so just be confused.**

 **-SonofNyxHades**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys. I finally heard from the people, and I have posted this new chapter. Also, I ask of you this: Comment! Rate! PM! I don't care how or what you criticize me with! Just do it, if it will tell me to adjust in anyway, shape, form, or any other configurations, then make it happen! You help me get inspired to do all sorts of things with this, so your input is invaluable to me and a few other writers. But seriously, please let me know what you think of my work, you have no idea how much it means.**

 **On another note, I have a Beta now who will be helping me with my work and making sure you guys get chapters within a the week of the deadline. I am also proud to state that people still read this, and I will try to turn gold out of this crude stone. I do sincerely hope that people have not given up on me yet and will read this chapter. Enough of my rambling, let's get on with this chapter already!**

 **Percy's Pov.**

To be perfectly honest… I don't know whether I should keep to my usual self of kicking down all gods so they learn some humility self, I should grovel at the goddess who may condemn my life to that of a furry house ornament, or a bit of column A and a bit of column B. But, I could always throw one of my friends under the bus and still show a bit of humility…

"My apologies, Lady Artimes, apparently my co pilot Mr. Di Angelo forgot the paper work, including our sleep plan, material list, and a few minor blueprints and research papers, so I had to vocally state the plan until we get a notice board or notification center set up so everyone can go there for clarification." I respond to her inquisitive look. I see Nico give me a vindictive look, and I know I will have to answer for my traitorous acts later, but for now, I got to chat with the goddess I need most on my side.

"Understandable, Perseus. Now, if you may, I wish to know if you have proper confinements for some, larger… monsters and perhaps a few smaller ones as well." Artemis inquires, and I can see where this is heading.

"Are you saying that you already have a-" I begin, not believing the speed that the Hunter's got to a note worthy creature to hold away for dual reasons of it can't kill demigods and we can run the zoo so we can repair and possibly upgrade camp.

"A Chimera, and a rather large one as well. We are in Maine, Reid State Park. We will expect you in about a week or so. Do not disappoint." She declares, a bit of pride in her voice, but it was not enough to be considered arrogance like Ares spawn such as Sherman and Clarisse when she was younger to say a few, and perhaps the god of war himself as well.

"Thalia, I know you defected, but should you wish to leave, the Hunt's doors are always open for you as an honorary Lieutenant of the Hunt." The goddess of the hunt soothingly says, then swipes through the I.M. and leaves us to decide on knowing what to do.

"Thank god I got a few things from my dad," Claims Leo, bring out stack of five cubes with symbols on them, "He helped me make these, which are a few instant cubes that expand into enclosures. I figure we should put some down and use some instant concrete to pave the way to each of the new exhibits. And say nothing about this to my old man, I snuck out a main gate, usually used for a fortress but with a bit of decoration, we can make it the main gate."

"Nicely done Firecracker, now let's get this show on the road." Says Chris, patting Leo on the back in impression and approval, as are Travis and Connor staring at him in awe.

"Agreed. Now, for those of us who do not know, Chimera's like being near a source of fresh water near a more rocky site. I think the creek that leads off from the pond at the waterfall would be an excellent area to keep it. Hellhounds prefer more spaced out forests, so O'leary can go there, and we can link them up with Annabeth's monument and put another enclosure in between her monument and the Chimera's home for Pegasus." Comments Thalia, giving us some feedback.

"Ok, Thalia, point out where we got to put them, and me and Malcolm will set them down in a reasonable position and adjust the size for the monsters who are going to be in it and the size of their pack/pride/herd they will be with. Everyone else, make preparations on how to get a living death machine into a cage, then Nico brings up the most obvious thing one could think of:

"That's all nice and dandy, but what the hell are we supposed to feed a giant 12 foot tall and 18 foot long carnivorous, not including that damned tail." Grumbles the Son of Hades, pointing out the one thing that will get us all killed if we don't evaluate it properly.

"Uh, Permission to speak." Calls out Travis.

"Granted," I say "I hope this has to do with our problem of Chimera food."

"Yeah, it does. I was wondering if me and Connor could-" Travis starts.

"Wait, you mean you want to go and-" Connor interrupts.

"Yes Connor, I am wanting to do _that_ so we can earn our keep." and I see a pair of evil smiles forge their way onto the Stoll brothers faces.

"Spit it out, Stolls, or I'll strangle it out of you with your own intestines!" Snarls Clarisse.

"Jeez, we were merely suggesting that we could go out and rob a Burger King of it's patties and other meat items to feed it." Hushes Connor, waving off Clarisse's gruesome death threat.

"Hate to admit it… but that is not that bad of an idea…" Mutter Malcolm, pawing at the dirt with his tennis shoes, looking to the drag marks in the soil in shame of his remark.

I let out a long sigh… today is going to a long day isn't it?

"Fine, just… leave something as payment and don't get caught… don't want to break you out of prison for something as stupid as robbing a McDonald's…" I grumble, not pleased with the idea.

"Ok… Time to set up our capture team for that Chimera and another team for the heist on the local fast food joints. Me and Thalia are going on the expedition with the hunt, mostly because I am a more respected male in the hunt and Thalia was a past member. We should bring Nico for transportation reasons, Clarisse for making sure we can get it back without anyone getting harmed on both parties, and finally Adam so I can get a feel for his strengths. Then the robbers will have two teams of four, don't want to risk anyone else. Each will be lead by a Stoll. Chris and Katie will go with one of the parties as a getaway driver. Malcolm and Theseus for brains in the fray, and Skylar and Calypso will go with them also, as they are some of the fastest of us. That wraps it up for our teams. Leo, you're in charge of the base and construction while we are gone. Good luck hunting, building or robbing," I shudder as I said that, "And may the gods be with you."

 **Yeah yeah, I know. It is short. I am going to make longer chapters, and if I don't give stuff that satisfies you, give me or my Beta** **Khaos Risen** **a sophisticated PM that makes sense and gives productive feedback, or a suggestion on something to be changed, and we will answer your requests, but if your comment is ignorant or makes you appear to be an idiot or will ruin the main plot line, and then it will be ignored and we will do nothing to change it unless someone else suggests it in a proper manner.**

 **Final thing, I will most likely post a new chapter weekly or every two weeks, but always on Sunday in East Coast America time. I will try not to delay.**

 **-SonofNyxHades**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hell yeah! People are still here and am sorry I said that I will keep my word up and I failed, but another chapter is here. Now, this may continue on like this for a while, so be prepared for that. Now with all the shite aside, I will like to inform you all that I am not a older male with a wife and children, I am merely a high school student with a girlfriend and a fanfic story about Mr. Riordan's novels, so I have no rights over his story in my fanfic besides my ideas and my characters that I personally created, and I also own the sandvich I am eating. Now, on with the gods damned chapter so we can see people and do stuff with our lives! And yes, I know, it's short.**

 **Skylar Pov. (Finally decided to put other people's povs in)**

I am sitting in the back of Chris' pickup with Travis and Theseus, or Theo as I call him, as we are preparing for our robbery of the local fat arse feeding grounds. We all changed out of our Camp Half Blood T-Shirts into jackets and hoodies, so that we couldn't be tracked back to Camp or our base of operations. I pull a purple bandana over my face, lower the bill of my plain old grey baseball cap, and slip a pair of tinted sunglasses on to hide my identity. Theo pulls a large hood over his face, covering his eyes and a blue bandana over his mouth while Travis has a red and green checkered bandana over his mouth and a pair of dirt biking goggles over his eyes while his head is covered by a beanie. Chris went all out and grabbed an Anonymous mask and is now wearing it with a hood. We slide latex gloves like police use so we won't leave fingerprints on stuff.

"Right, you guys know the plan?" Travis asks us. We all nod. I see Theo close his eyes and I see our weapons shimmer. Travis' sword looks like a shotgun, my sword looks like an Uzi, Theo's spear looks similar to an assault rifle, Chris' sword looks like a shotgun as well, and has a spare dagger that looks like a pistol. I gulp as I see the pair of golden arches sign, and then steal my nerves and prepare myself.

The moment we park in the parking lot, we all jump out, Theo walking through the front door and stab the first security camera, making it look like he shot it. Travis ushers me around back and we slip through the back door as a guy is on a smoking break, but not after I hit him in the back of the head with the butt of my sword. We instantly go to the freezer and grab a few dozen boxes and load them into Chris' pickup, and as soon as we stacked them 5 high, 7 across, and 9 to the back, we tie them down and we drive up front once again.

"McKingly, get your arse in the truck!." Chris yells out. Theo runs over and lunges into the passenger seat. We high tail ourselves out of there and use the mist to make ourselves disappear, just as the cops show up. I look over the tailgate as I see the two cars pull up to the restaurant, sirens blaring and a pair of men hop out of each 5 seater vehicle.

I rip off my glasses and untie the bandana from my face. I grin as I realise that we got away with official robbery.

We turn the corner and drive into the parking lot of the Denny's we were supposed to meet Katie and the others at.

"Hold up, see the guy on the bench?" Travis mumbles, pointing to a guy covered up from head to toe, and is bleeding heavily. Chris creeps over to the guy, the rest of us in the truck still, and he waves his arms frantically for us to get over there. I walk over, hand resting on my sword, and see the bloody beaten face of Connor Stoll. Travis hugs Connor, then looks him in the eye and mutters the words that chill everyone's spines,

"What happened to Katie."

 **Nico's Pov.**

I sigh as I lean back in the seat of one of the two taxi's we have taken to Maine. I close my eyes, and I smirk as I remember my own quote 'With great power comes the great need to take a nap.' as I drift off into the realm of Morpheus.

I see myself in a room with shadowed pillars and black fog rolling about. A small pedestal with a black chair sits in the center of the room. A human like figure sits on the seat, it appears to be made completely of shadows with a pair of solid white lights where the eyes should be. A dark and ominous, but surprisingly light chuckle sounds through the dark realm. The figure stands and its voice sounds out.

It says to me in a mellow but smooth tone, "Running through the dark, so unprepared…"

I growl, knowing who this is, and I yell at him "I know who you are, so I am not scared, you can take my life, but I guarantee I will be back!"

It jumps down and stares at me, "Is that so," It chimes, "Then when you think you're safe, I'll be there. You will not see my face, but I will be there. And when you think you won…" He fades away, leaving me in the room alone.

"Just turn around." I spin around and see him behind me, but he now has a gleaming white mouth with rows of black jagged teeth. I stumble back and glare right back at him.

"Hi." He says, and chuckles ominously. I look around and I feel myself loosing control over the shadows as they swirls around him as he blasts me back with waves of black mist. He walks over and forces me to look at him.

"You know my name, meaning you know how much of a threat I am. Now I need to have you deliver Mr. Jackson a message, as I can't do it, at least, not yet anyway. Tell him, that Gaia's Big Brother is angry, and he should try to get on my good side. So far, he is doing well. That is all." Then the man fades once again. I stare at where he went and I mutter something before I return to the real world where I can fight back against weird all powerful entities.

"Damn you Eberes."

 **And now that is done. And I got a small announcement. I'm planning on making a child of Eberes, or a champion at least, to come along and join Percy's Merry Crew… so give me all suggestion, and PM them to me or my Beta. I'm willing to use almost anything you guys give me, so fire away. Till next time.**

 **-SonofNyxHades**


	12. Chapter 10

**OK… First off… This isn't SonofNyxHades. I'm his brother, inheriting his channel… or personal, whatever it is. Second, SonofNyxHades is dead… he committed suicide on 12/13/2016. I've only gained the balls now to post something on this… eh, I'm going to leave it up to you guys to tell me what it is. But… I will continue this story and finish it, I owe it to my little brother.**

 **Thirdly, this will not be the only thing that will be running from me… and indirectly him as well. I'm going to start up another Fanfic, a Fairy Tail one. So, if anyone out there who is reading this wants me to do something special for it, tell me within a month or else I'll just go with my own plan.**

 **Finally, I swear. I'm only updating monthly or bimonthly. Now… My name is the Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades, and I present to you Zoo of Olympus Chapter 12.**

 **-In memory of SonofNyxHades**

 **Percy POV.**

Everyone in the taxi van that we rented with Thalia up front with the driver, directing him to the general direction of the hunt, Nico and Adam to the left of me with in us in the back, and Clarisse in the middle protecting the duffle bags.

I see Nico taking a nap next to me, Adam playing on an iPod with the brightness at blinding, Thalia was arguing with the drivers, and I have no idea what the Hades they're saying because they are shouting at each other in a different language, and Clarisse…

Wait, is Clarisse drawing in a sketchbook!? I peer over her shoulder, seeing what she is drawing. It's not what I would expect from a daughter of war. I would have thought maybe a flaming skull, or a few swords crossing each other, maybe a piece of armor or an artillery weapon, but I think what she is drawing disturbs me even more than that.

She is drawing Rainbow dash… From My Little Pony… What the fu-

"GAH! PERCY!" Screamed a startled godling of war, which made Thalia jump, who shocked a mortal and crashed the white van that looks like it belongs to a rapist into oncoming traffic, and somehow… I become airborne along with a certain dangerous looking can of mace and moldy skull…

Good to know my cousins still care about me to throw their weapons at me. Good times.

"Percy? You know my old man doesn't like you in his domain, right?" Comes a call from a blonde teen who is floating in mid air with a coin being rolled in between his fingers. He grins, his glasses over his now tan face, which has a deep white scar of a lightning bolt over his eye, a dark grey trench coat over his back, and a purple SPQR polo shirt on. Floating on a cloud next to him was a certain brunette girl of Cherokee descent with a purple hoodie with SPQR on it as well.

"Jason! Piper! Good to see you, but I'm kinda free falling right now!" I shout, and then gravity seems to take hold once again.

Then my face was introduced to the pavement in a quite unpleasant manner.

 **Will POV.**

I was on my way to see how Nico was doing with Percy's little group of renegades, when I see a certain twin on a bench, covered in blood. Connor…

I see Travis and his older brother, Christopher, run up to the wounded stole, with their sister Skylar and the son of Athena, Theseus, guarding a truck.

"Actually, can you pull over here please?" I ask the taxi driver.

"Oh, going to get a bite to eat at Denny's?" Asks the driver.

"Yeah, some friends just told me their eating there." I lied convincingly.

"K, You'll need to pay half though." He says. I slip him two twenties and tell him to keep the change. I jump out and run across the sidewalk to them.

"Will! Thank god you're here, we could use you right about now!" Calls Theseus, who is checking over Connor's wounds. I rush over and gulp. Besides the several minor scratches covering him, the worst of his many batterings is a burn mark over his eye, in the shape of four lines crossing his face. Gods, it looks like someone dipped a hellhound paw in lava and slashed his face with it. It's going to be boiling soon and may burn away more of his eyebrow than it already has if I don't treat it soon.

"OK, someone get me ice, and a towel. I need also some painkillers and a bit of someone's shirt and some gauze, along with some disinfectants and aloe vera." I shout, sending everyone scattering. Christ stands near me, leaning on his sword that seems to also be a guitar case due to the mist.

"Connor, who did this to you?" The older brother growls.

"I-it's… I-i-i…. I-it's a…" Groans out Connor.

"What? Connor, you have to speak up for us to hear you." I murmur, trying to coax him into saying very little but tell him what happened so we can help deal with the damage.

"I-it's… I-it's a tr-rap…" He groans. Then I hear a cry and just when I turn around, I see a pair of arrows enter my chest, and Chris runs forward, and engages the oncoming attackers.

 **Percy POV.**

I groan as I wake up from my… unexpected date with asphalt.

I roll over, and rub my face, and I notice something. I'm not on asphalt, nor am I in a bed. I'm on a black stone floor, probably marble. I see black fog swirling around me, and braziers filled with flames that are also black, but in the center of the flame, I see dark reds and purples. I walk over to a brazier and stare at this odd flame. It's nothing like normal fire, or even Greek fire. It looks more, Underworldish. But worse. It held a familiar feeling, like I've seen this in the pits of my nightmares.

"I see you are awake, Mr. Jackson. Please, join me." A deep gravelly voice booms.

I see a man, his face pale, his complexion almost perfect except for a long scar cutting from his ear to his chin. His eyes are a helix of the same dark crimson and blackish purple, swirling with both kindness and malice at the same time, giving of a strict and dangerous vibe as well. His black hair is slicked back, and goes and reaches his shoulders. Then there is his armor. Its silver, lined with black, and has red faces beaten into it, all of them look like the souls of the damned. A black cloak with a blood red inside bellows down like banner from his shoulders. He sits at the head of a table, with some food such as a turkey, a plate of ham surrounded by potatoes and diced tomato, and a jug of some liquid that isn't water, as I can't seem to control it. I can probably guess who this is, even if I don't recognize his face from the first time.

"Only if you answer my question first. Why am I here, Lord Tartarus?"

 **Hehe… Gotta love cliff hangers.**

 **Thanks again to the Beta, The Last Renegade. And R &R. Helps a lot, as I am kind of new to this stuff… Hopefully I can fill in where my brother left off. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Yeah, so I am back. Got another chapter ready for the public today. Once again, I am not SonofNyxHades, I'm his older brother, Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades. And I hope your ready for my 4 AM, Red Bull induced Chapter. Sorry it was so late, my beta was a little slow, and I needed to edit it some more for you. That, and funerals.**

 **Not sponsored by Red Bull, sadly. Nor am I Rick Riordan. Sorry, but I wish this was true.**

 **Anywho, on with the chapter.**

 **Percy Pov.**

"Only if you answer my question first. Why am I here, Lord Tartarus?"

"Straight to the point, eh? I will, in due time, but first, have a seat, then we can talk business." He rumbles, his voice similar to the echoing winds I heard in his pit.

The primordial gives me a grin that looks similar Loki from the Avenger and Thor movie series. He motions for me to take a seat in a black wood chair with a red padded seat. I slowly walk toward it, my eyes never leaving his eyes, they look the same as the braziers around him. I pull back the seat by the solid back rest, my fingers digging into the red plush cushion only to meet resistance against the wood. I walk around it and seat myself on the dark chair that I would also probably find in Hades dining room.

"A few primordials, such as myself, have taken an interest in you, young Jackson. You are doing something the gods think that is unthinkable. Taking monsters and making them allies, something similar to that of your pet, Mrs. O'leary, correct?" He chides, poking his fork into a slice of beef, his eyes giving me the chills as they flicker like flames that isn't even a glare, but still is putting Ares' death stare of hell to shame. I only meekly nod, not wishing to become the enemy of the Lord of the Pit.

"Well, I'm here to give you a gift my friend." He says with a grin, showing gleaming teeth with pointed fangs, "My blessing no less."

But I know how these gods work, he wants something from me for this _reward._ I stare him down and I asked like a mouse to a lion, "What's the catch?"

The Primorial of the Pit frowns, and I feel the black and dark purple and maroon flames flicker. He sighs out and brings a small bit of beef to his mouth and rips through it with ease from his Hellhound like teeth. He swallows the ribbons of meat.

"I should have known you played this game too long to know my alternative motives." He mumbles, setting his fork down next to his plate. He gets up from his throne like chair, and walks over to me, pulling a silvery black disk from his coat, the disk no bigger than a Ipad Mini. He taps it and a girl's face appears, and I am actually startled.

The girl has long, blood red hair that's even deeper red than blood. Her pale, olive complexion is nearly flawless, besides a zig zagging scar where a man's sideburns would be. Her eyes catch my attention. Their inverted, black sclera, purplish red iris, and a white pupil. She is grinning, showing off her teeth. If her eyes didn't betray her origin, her teeth did. They had four fangs, two up top, two down below. They are about 28 mm long each, and seem dangerous. But she seems happy in the image, almost like she was laughing and bubbly. Kinda odd for a child of the lord of the Monster Underworld.

"Who is she." I ask, trying to keep my face straight, and succeeding.

"Her name is Raven, and if you didn't see the obvious differences from people, or even demigods, you will notice she is my daughter. I want you to take her under your wing and help her, as she is unwelcome to any of the camps otherwise she would be executed." Deadpans Tartarus.

I freeze up, hearing his words. A child of the primorials is something you don't kid around with, no pun intended. In retrospect to what I am referring to, let's compare gods to primorials. Let's put my dad up against Pontus, Primorial of the seas, for example. I will be the comparison in power levels, ranking in as one. My dad has the power of almost seventy five of me, while Pontus has the power of seventeen of my dad, or one thousand two hundred and seventy five of me. But demi primorials are weaker than the seventeen to one ratio of gods, but are still superior to demigods. It's more like a three to one ratio, her being three times stronger in powers than me. Past the power thing, this kid could be a risk to us, but… It's a girl in need, and my noble side is saying we should help her in any way we can and her dad is giving her his blessing to join us…

"Ok, where is she." I sigh out, knowing I probably can't leave without agreeing either way.

"She should be in Brunswick, Maine. Close to where you are actually." He says, "But I would make haste. Gaia found out about her and sent a minion to kill her before she died. I ask that you help her before the Child Eater makes it to her."

Before I can question him, a black orb with crimson and deep purple swirls flies into my chest and I feel pain and black out as I feel myself getting stronger. For those of you who don't know what instant strength feels like, allow me to explain. It's basicly you hyped up on over two gallons of Red Bull and Mountain Dew, but all the time and it never goes away. And no, not the crazy kind of energy, more like the Superman kind of energy where you feel like you can do so much more. Add the feeling of your kidneys being ripped out and you know how I feel.

I pass out from the power and the pain surge, because I'm a mere mortal receiving the blessing of a thing that is almost 17 times in power to that of my dad, so I'm basically receiving four times my normal power capacity all at once, and even if his blessing expanded my capability to hold more power in me, I would still go into a coma for a few hours.

 **Clarisse Pov (Didn't see this one coming, did ya?)**

Damn Prissy.

Couldn't keep his fat nose out of other people's business. At least he got what was coming to him, seeing him ragdoll on the pavement.

Oh gods… he didn't see what I was drawing, did he? No, I hid it faster than Hermes delivers mail. I'm sure he didn't see it. But if he did… who would he tell. Thalia? I would never hear the end of it from that punk. Leo? Gods, I don't want to sink down to his level… He may be a hero, but the kid still is… weird. How about that goth kid, the son of Hades… he had an Italian name… Vito? Sounds about right. He would probably shrug it off, but it would still be embarrassing no matter who he told, the dense moran.

Wait, why am I thinking like this! We are in the middle of a fight!

"CLARE! Standing near the cart Percy is on does nothing, PUSH THE DAMN CART BRICK BRAIN!" Shouts Thalia, who wasn't leaving her cousin behind. Princess Prick…

Then her younger brother lands next to us, sword impaled through a weird bat like harpy creature that attacked us. Vito has some skeletal vanguard around us, to protect us. Like me and Spark Plug need help fighting off monsters.

"BEHIND YOU!" Thalia screams, and I turn in time to see two bat like harpies bearing down on me. I can already see the Isle of the Blessed… Then a black trench coat and a Stygian Iron sword come out and behead two 65 miles a hour flying bat monsters. The boy turns, his pale face in a scowl that paired with his glaring onyx eyes, could chill even Thanatos.

"You ok, La Rue?" He asks, spinning his sword once for show.

"W-whatever." I grumble, turning and stabbing another bat woman out of the sky. Then the kid drops to his knees, looking off into space. Huh, maybe he has lost i- Why is he crying?

Thalia turns "Nico? You alright?" She whispers. The boy opens his mouth, and his next words chill me to the bone.

"Will and Chris… They… they passed into the underworld. Their dead."

 **Cliff hangers. Sorry, but I need to keep you guys on your toes. See you next week. Now I'm going to go back to my nap.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey, Long time no see. Sorry for the wait, but I guarantee this will be worth it. Spared no expense, and threw in a bit of action and powers in as well so that it would be worth the cliff hanger I left you folks with. Now, that we got that smoothed over, I won't waste your time any longer. Fair warning, this will be gore filled, so skip if you are weak of stomach or under the age of 12. For disclaimer, check one of the earlier pages.**

 **Nico's Pov.**

Why him… why did it have to be Will…

I sob, Thalia and Clarisse defending me and Percy, but I am not the only one in tears. The oldest living child of the war god is also crying as she fights. She fights so she won't destroy Chris' memory with her death. Maybe I should do the same. I rise from my crouched position and raise my Stygian Iron blade into a ready stance. Then the battlefield goes quiet, and all the monsters surrounding us turn to what's behind us.

Orbs… 4 of them. One black, one maroon, one a dark purple and the last a fuse of them all into one. The black hits my chest and I instantly feel it… strength and power that nearly triples my original amount. And unbridled fury.

Three brave Laistrygonian Giants march forward, clubs raised to smash me. Thalia is surrounded by five hellhounds after that purple orb smashes into her, and Clarisse is glaring down a particularly hairy Northern Cyclopes and a Pit Scorpion after the maroon orb sunk into her body. But then I remember I am in the middle of a battlefield and I am about to be turned into a bone meal pancake with a bit of Demigod sunny side up.

I growl and rush forward, and hack out the 25 foot tall giant's knees with ease. They fall down, leaning on their clubs or on their hands and bloody knees. I baseball slide under the first, slitting his throat with my raised blade, then I spin and sever the second's hands off at the wrists so he is face down in the dirt, and I jump and plunge my sword into the collarbone of the third. It screams out as I slide down, cutting through his ribs as I descend to solid ground. The second stares on in horror as I plunge my blade through the top of his skull and out the roof of his mouth to the sod below. But unlike the monsters from before where they become gold dust… these turn into black powder, and swirl around me.

"NICO!" Jason cries out, now finally focusing on us. He sends a bolt of lightning at me, thinking that I was being attacked… that's when I feel it happening. I was, changing.

…

…

What is this? This… strength, this energy…

I look forward, and everything looks smaller, shorter, and inferior to me. They deserve to be destroyed. They deserve to be sent to my father in pieces.

 **Thalia's Pov**

Jason hit Nico with lightning, and out of the smoldering ruins comes something I didn't think possible to anyone, son of Hades or not.

Ok, I have seen many monsters in the hunt, some grotesque and horrific to the point where some inexperienced hunters threw up, or giant and colossal where even if I lifted my head up as far as it went, I couldn't see past its chest, to ravangus and ruthless where they would use any means necessary to fight back, even eating one of their own limbs. But none of this compared to the monster that roared behind us, and I know my cousin when I see him, even if he looks like a giant better looking nightmare that had a brutal and chaotic personality.

The Laistrygonian Giants backed up as they looked like 5th grade bullies on a playground with their tank sized hellhounds looking like beagles going up against the 11th grade older brother of the kid they just picked on, and big bro looks like an long haired emo serious mix of Heath Ledger and Gordon Ramsay in Hell's Kitchen with extreme anger issues. The hag bats shriek in fear and fury as they claw at and away from him, but their talons bounce off his skin or barely nick him. A brave rouge cyclopes rushes at him with two hammers, only to be sent flying with a calloused and steaming fist to its obese stomach.

I clasp my hands over my ears as the behemoth screams/roars out and marches over to the cyclopes, only to stomp in its face over and over till it turns into a mound of golden sand.

' _ **Get up, GET UP! Let me kill you again, and again, and again! I'll make sure nothing will stand in my way!'**_ comes a feral scream, its voice electric and demonic, and over all monstrous. Then his figure becomes clear. Standing at 45 or more feet tall, with shoulder length black hair, black burned and steaming eyes of onyx, with ripped muscles coating him from head to toe, his mouth is segmented into three parts, and his cheeks aren't there, and he is… As a self respecting hunter, I will not get flustered at the fact that because my cousin is now a giant, and his pants no longer fit him, that he is in the nu...de… He doesn't have a penis?! Uh… I mean… Thank gods!

Then the gold dust turns black, and it swirls into his mouth, in which his body steams again, and he turns into a 50 foot tall giant… but one of his eyes is missing. Not in the sense as if it was never there to begin with missing, more like there is now a battle scar there over where his eye should be, making him look all the more deadly. Then, he rears back his head, and another ear piercing scream like howl comes from his throat as his blood that drips from cut over his eye, and one lucky shot from a hag bat on his arm.

Then of course, a penta of snarls breaks me out of my staring. When you face a lion sized Hellhound, you got a skirmish. Against two, it's a one way fight, three is a challenge. But five? Normal demigods would consider this an uphill battle, but I am not normal. I only smirk as lightning seems to cackle around me, giving me a deadly arcing aura of pure electricity in a foot diameter around my body.

"I call her throat!" Comes a haggered voice.

"No no! The legs are better!" Crys a shrill one.

"Would you three stop being complete animals and do what we are told!" Shouts a feminine one with an canine snarl in it.

"Agreed." Comes a deep voice almost like a saint bernards woof.

"Wait, wha?" I said, looking at them.

"HA! She looks daft! Let's get her!" Comes a warbled cry, and a wire like hound lunges at me. Due to static electricity, currents, magnetism, other sciences bullshit, he was turned into a split hotdog.

"Moran." The deep voice rumbles.

"Hold the phone…" I start, only for another wire one to let loose a mix of a cry and a bark and lunge at me, only for it to taste my spear. A bigger one, looking a bit a muscular chubby side, charges, only to leap at the last second.

 _ **Bzzzz!**_

I've said it before, and I will say it again, gods I love being the child of a god.

"Dumbasses! The lot of them!" Crys the female voice, the whin of a dog in the moan.

"Wait, hold up! I can understand you?" I ask, looking at a lean and lanky double stacked bed mattress and spring box sized German Shepherd like Hellhound. It yelps and backs up, its eyes no longer red but now a green with a pink tint to where our whites are.

"You can understand us?" It asks, coming closer, but not aggressively. The other one, that can only be described as black car sized Saint Bernard, also gets pink tinted eyes but they are brown instead of green.

"She smells of Uncle and the sky…" Grumbles the male voice from the Saint Bernard Hellhound. "And she killed the other-"

"They were stupid, they knew she was a child of the Big Three, and they charged anyways. They were suicidal under the influence of him." The female hound sneers.

"Wait, hold it. Me and the other three," I gesture to Clarisse who seems to have also made friends with the pit scorpion and the cyclops, who is bashing away at a drakon as she mounts another and rides it to battle with the scorpion on its head ready to launch off. "Are building a safe haven where both monsters and demigods can work together."

The male hound stares at me, then rumbles. "It isn't a bad plan… nor are demigods all that bad… we have just hunted them for years so it is the only thing most monsters know, besides the ones who have been around for ages."

"Agreed… Well join you." Declares the female.

"Sup sparky, seems you got some pets as well." Calls out the War Spawn, who has the pit scorpion on her shoulder passively, and the giant woolly cyclops stomping in approval to her left.

"Well, we have these powers, but how?" I start my long list of inquires.

"Most of the answers of your questions is one word, miss Grace. Me." Comes a malevolent voice, and in a swirl of flames, dust and darkness, a tall dark figure appears next to a waking Percy. The man is pale, vampire pale, and a white scar crosses his jaw from ear to his chin, his long black hair slicked back and the tips blood red. He is wearing a suit of armor, it silvery black in nature but with red tortured faces of man and monster hammered into the spiked plated armor. A cloak seamingly made from the night billows from his shoulders, and a helm rests in his hands. It is pure black, with blades and small spikes coming from the forehead cover and joining the four spiralled ivory horns coming from the sides, along with a skull face mask that would cover from his nose up, and a pair of covers going down his sideburns with spikes coming out of them. The helm puts Hades' to shame with how terrifying it is.

And the first words that Percy says when he woke up?

"Why are you here, Lord Tartarus?"

 **Sorry this took so long. But hey, here it is.**

 **Another note… I forgot this was here for about a month… sorry! But enjoy, and please someone give me inspiration to do this still…**


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has been so long. But not to worry, cause this is gonna be (Hopefully) a good chapter. On with the chapter! Also, if you notice, DotC is not here (Thank the Gods.) Just me here, so it will take me much longer to update this than Dragon of Hell because of that. That, and I haven't gotten any feedback on this in ages, so I am basically writing this for me and myself now. It will get published on my own time, unlike DoH where I am gonna franticly pump out chapters like a crazed man.**

 **And despite it being slow, I will continue to do it. Just going to be more like two chapters a year than the normal chapter a month for DoH.**

 **?'s Pov:**

Too long… it has been too long. Too long since I saw the stars. Too long since I saw the sun or the moon. Too long since I felt grass under foot. Too long since I breathed in the cool winds. Too long since I felt the rivers lap against my legs. Too long since my hair stood on end from an incoming storm. Too long since I smelt the flowers that covered the great fields. Too long since I heard the hussle and bussle of the Olympian, Titan, or Mortal cities. And I miss it all.

It has been too long...

I can only sigh as I drag along a black claw across the crimson brimstone of my cell's floor, finishing the intricate design I have been long carving to the shape of a elegant looking tribal designed demon like wolf with a pair of large wings spread out behind it and a pair of large elk like antlers coming from its head along with a pair of ibex like horns from it as well. It also has three tails, four evil looking eyes, and eight legs.

The door to my prison opens, and I see my old friend walk in.

"Tartarus!" I crow, a smile spreading over my gray face.

"How are you, N?" Asks my old friend, sitting across from me and stares at the wolf, my only reminder of my past.

"I have been better, my old friend… But I have accepted the fact that I will never find a host worthy of my powers so I may pass on." I sigh, tapping my clawed hands on my thighs.

"Not true, my dear friend." Claims the Lord of the Pit, adjusting himself so he sits into a similar position to me, crossing his legs like and indian and resting his palms on his knees.

"We tried so many… Mortals and gods alike can't handle my power…" I groan.

"We went to Gods meant to do good, Gods meant to do evil, Heros that had fought for everything and got everything, Men that had worked their way to greatness, Men that went to nothing, Villains that turned good, Heroes that went sour, Villians that found greatness, and Villains that lost everything. But never had we a strong enough Hero that lost it all, until now." Explains Tartarus, a calming smile spreading over his trickster face, but I have learned long ago how to read him like a book. He was honest.

"Is that so… Who is this 'Hero'?" I sigh.

"Perseus Arthus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven, Bane of Monsters, Killer of Titans, Slayer of Kronos and Co Slayer of Gaia, Seaweed Brain, and Leader of a group of Demigods and Monsters that are working together now." Claims Tartarus. I had to snicker at Seaweed Brain, I mean, how do you get that title?

"And pray tell, how do you think that he has lost enough to be able to make him different from the others?" I groan, shifting in my seated position.

"He managed to walk through my domain and outsmart Nyx with a girl whom was with him as both friend, lover, hero and anchor, he lost that girl to Gaia, Managed to befriend she-who-used-to-kill-and-tortures-men-for-sport, suffered from two godly wars, several quests and prophecies, is in outcast in the place he once called home which is now divided into a civil war over him and his choices, united the greeks and romans while they were at each other's throats only for the union to split because of him, pissed off at least four pantheons of gods, and now is going to save one of the only demi-primordials in almost three hundred centuries and tick off the king of Olympus… again. Chaos knows how many times he has done that." Deadpans Tartarus. Oook… This kid does got some serious issues with the fates…

"I see what you mean by that, Pit." I comment. "So, he has a chance to do it… We shall test him and see."

My old friend smiles, a creepy gesture to any mortal or god and usually a frightening one to monsters, but I am no ordinary God or Monster.

"Let us get to work, Nyctimus." He smirks, as he stares me down. The God of the Pit extends his hand to the Son of the Wolf and Cursed Shifter. Poetic beginnings, must be one of Apollo's best works if the legends of his terrible haikus are true.

Then I disintegrate into black dust and glass shards.

 **Percy's Pov:**

Normally, when someone has a demigod dream, they would see the impending doom that is about to come, or some sort of monster plot that needs to be foiled, or a loved one blaming them for all the shortcomings and mistakes that were ever made, or it is some sort of god or hero of old giving some advice or wanting you to do something.

I never expected a man who shifts between a boy and a thirty year old man to appear. And I can tell it is a normal man/boy, and not a god.

Let me describe him to you, so you can tell as well. First off, he has wild and unruly raven hair. Not uncommon in gods, but still should be noted that it looks a lot like mine but longer. Second, he is pale. Not Nico or Hades' death pale, more like a guy-who-hasn't-seen-the-sun-in-decades-because-of-imprisonment-or-video-games-only-only-to-get-some-now pale. Definitely something most gods wouldn't have, unless they were imprisoned. Third, his eyes are a glowing yellow, and they have scarring around it. Ok, unless you are Hephesaus or Prometheus or even Ares, you don't go around with scars covering you, and especially acid scars surrounding your eyes. Even then, they also have much more mirth filled and godly like eyes, not his rather dull animalistic and… feral looking eyes. Fourth, he is wearing a suit and royal looking cape. The fact he is wearing one isn't the problem, it's that the suit, tie, shirt, pants, and even the socks look a bit too big on him and the cape is sagging into his shoulders, making him have these really uncomfortable shoulder spikes. Fifth, his hands are normal, besides the fact his fingernails are black claws, and his toes have similar black talons ripping through the black socks. Finally, he is looking at me with a look of some sort of longing and hope? A strange combo, especially for a man who looks a bit look like a monster, cause I would expect a murderous or hungry look on his face, but it is just a look of a man who has despaired for too long.

"Perseus A Jackson?" He asks, his eyes flickering all around the blank space we are in. No seriously, it is just sheet white. There is absolutely nothing here…

"Yes? Who is asking?" I skeptically reply.

"N."

"Just N?"

"For now." He chuckles, a smirk playing across his thin smile, showing sharpened teeth beneath his lips, not necessarily fangs but not normal teeth.

"Ok, N, why am I here?" I ask, reaching into my pocket, and feeling no Riptide. Right, dream. No weapons here unless you are gonna fight fairly. Which is never.

"Calm thyself." He calls, holding up his clawed hands in the mocking universal 'I surrender' position. "And as for why your here, it is to help me."

"And why should I help a monster like you?" I growl. He bows his head and sighs.

"Right, my appearance… should have known my father's curse would still be in affect, even in a dream. No matter…" He grumbles. "I am not a monster. I am a descendant of Zeus, and a victim of the backlash of my father's curse."

"Who is your old man then, if this is the backlash of his curse."

"My father is Lycan." The man deadpans, staring me down with his animal like eyes, which suddenly make sense.

"You are son of the Werewolf King?" I ask in bewitherment.

"He was just a mortal king when I was alive." He groans, "And he killed me, fed me to the people he had a thing for, got cursed, got me revived and suffering the backlash of his curse, cast out of Olympus, and into Tartarus where I hid from everything."

"O-oh… Wait your…" I snap my fingers, trying to remember this guy's name. "Nictimos!" I cheer. Thank gods for Anna… _Her_ lessons… They are paying off quite well now.

"Nyctimus, but close enough." He sighs. "So, you know my name… And you know my folly."

"Still doesn't explain why I am here." I murmur, looking around at the STILL BLANK SPACE! COME ON! MY ADHD CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS! GIVE ME SOMETHING! ANYTHING!

The landscape shifts into a familiar and yet not familiar one. And I really don't like it.

Black glass like sand swirling into the shapes of ghosts and souls at our feet. Red and maroon cracked cliffs live with flames and lava surround us, and a boiling river of bright kool aid red cutting through the hellish landscape. The difference? The large black stones jutting out of the landscape like a spine going right next to the river, the barren black pine trees all around us, and the thousands of skeletons littering the ground by our feet, both of man and of monster.

Why, why am I back in Tartarus?

"Ah, I see you and I have found a common location that we relate on… though, I would have prefered somewhere in Greece, but no matter. As for why you are… well, here… is that I want you to free me." Chuffs the Werewolf Princeling.

I narrow my eyes at the son of a mutt, looking at him for any deception, but judging by what he just said, I am fairly certain he was upfront about it.

"And, pray tell, why or how would I do that. For all I know, you'll amase an army together and take over Olympus." I mused.

"On freeing me and to prove my sincerity of how I won't betray you and lead an army onto Olympus is simple; You must take my powers." He exclaimed, extending his hands out to either side in a show of drama.

"Ok, first off, hands down. You look like an idiot." I deadpan, blankly looking at the now blushing wolfish looking boy, who looks around 9 in age, in a brown hoodie and a pair of white blood stained sweatshorts. Other than that, he looks like before, same hair, same eyes, same fangs and claws. Just kid form.

"S-sorry." He rests his hands in his hoodie pockets, and raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I now see why people dress like this. It is rather relaxing and comfortable."

"I know, right!" I cheer. "Off track, but my second point, how would that prove your innocence?"

"Once I have my powers and abilities transferred over you, I basically detach myself from the godly world in everything but blood. I will be a clear sighted mortal in all senses but the fact I am the descendant of Zeus and can go onto Olympus. Beyond that, Monsters won't take notice of me. I'll live a normal partly immortal life." He claims with a shrug.

"Final thing, just one last thing… What are these powers I would 'take'?"

"Well, not just powers per say, more like my curse and abilities. As I was given divinity when I was 'reborn' and was also influenced by my father's curse, I gained the abilities to communicate with monsters, to bend monsters weaker than either my strength, my will, or my intelligence to their knees to serve, even if was only a few cyclopes and a stray centaur, and I have also gained the ability to shapeshift into whatever I slay. Once again, only the rouge centaur who I gave mercy to, but also a great deal of my brothers whom I killed off to lower the number of my father's forces before I was locked here. As well as my powers as a descendant of Zeus." His voice comes out as eerie and disturbing, the true power he possesses rolling off him in waves as he once again turned back to his man form, this time in a black sith like robe with the hoodie pouch and black sweatpants and black foot and hand wraps.

"What would that do to me." I inquire, shifting my foot through the glass like sand.

"I am, not sure actually. I know this though… you will be too strong to be ignored by the gods. Whether you go with or against them, that is your choice. But I recommend that you stay out of those politics until you get a strong offer to be swayn to either side." Recommended the ancient man wearing the skin of a monster.

"I…" I looked to him, to see face of a man who was imprisoned for centuries and just wanted to be free and to get away from the world that wrongfully locked him away. I didn't know the face well, but I knew the face of a man who wanted nothing more than to be free from and endless and injust cycle.

I sigh reluctantly, and took a good look at those primal and scarred golden yellow eyes. The eyes of an intelligent and wise animal, of a creature who is more than a man or a monster. One who walked both paths. And for some reason, I know those eyes, The eyes of Nyctimus, are going to haunt or bless me.

"I accept."

A fanged grin appears on his face. The beam of joy sent waves of warmth to my heart. It's the smile of a free man.

"So how do we go about relieving you of your powers?" I ask, looking to a different looking man. His scars seem to gain much more depth, sinking into his worn eyes. His mane of wild hair is now grizzled and silvery. He looks a bit thinner, and is leaning forward. His claws look dulled and his hands gained more calluses, but didn't shrivel. All in all, he looks like a healthy older man, one who didn't wrinkle or diminish in strength and power. His clothes, however, changed into a robe, with many folds and such that fits calmly and nicely upon his muscled but old frame. The robe looked like nothing special. Just a plain old light brown robe, but a gray fur pelt of an animal that I couldn't identify was thrown over his back.

He reaches out, and grasps my wrists, his feral eyes staring into mine. Then, comes the surge. Imagine getting enough adrenaline pumped into your system, enough strength that you feel like you could do _anything_ and then more, and you are left there wondering 'How the fucking Hades am I alive and not a puddle of demigod goop on the ground.' Then, he started to change. He looked like a young man again, but his eyes were a light blue, his smile looked much more human, and the scars around his eyes disappeared. He retained his unruly black hair and pale as shit skin, but he looked better.

One look into the slightly reflective glass ground, and I knew I didn't.

My tanned skin turned sallow fast, my eyes going from sea green to a much darker poison green and the scars that were around his were adopted onto my face. My hair became much wilder, my teeth felt more pointed and straighter, and I felt _good_.

No seriously. I felt like I could take a scenic walk through Tartarus and Mordor right after breakfast and still make it back to camp by midnoon tea.

Wait, the fuck is midnoon tea? And where the hell is Mordor?

"See ya on the other side." Comes a rather joyful cheer. Either Nyctimus or Tartarus (Let's face it, he was watching this entire thing with a bowl of popcorn), possibly both, left the dream.

Wait, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no -

 _ **Pop!**_

"I'M NOT READY!" I screamed out the moment my eyes opened up. I notice I am in the open, surrounded by monsters on all sides, and Tartarus is sitting in all his glory to my left.

Everyone, including an giant that was titan sized and had one eye that looked a bit like a monsterfied Nico, a crackling Thalia with a pair of hellhounds stalking around her like the wolves in the Hunt, Clarisse who has a Pit Scorpion resting on her shoulder like a pet and very large and furry Cyclops next to her like a bouncer.

"Why are you here, Lord Tartarus?"

 **And there we go! So sorry for the long wait, but hopefully with this insight on what Percy was doing and how he is getting his new powers will be worth my delay in plot.**

 **See you when I get another one out!**

 **-D.S.o.N.a.H.**


End file.
